Hidden Possibilities
by writing.with.a.flourish
Summary: Artemis is forced by his mother to have another therapy session at his school, what he did not expect was his therapist to be the young Hermione Granger. Secrets are revealed, and the world isn't the same.
1. Hey, a fantastic session!

Disclaimers: I do not, and I never will own Artemis Fowl by Eoin Colfer or Harry Potter by J. K. Rowling

Artemis Fowl entered the small, cozy room that was painted a deep and dark red, furnished with mahogany furniture, and had a brown, overstuffed couch facing a desk that seemed to be empty. He frowned; the child genius was not in the mood to have to spend time listening and countering another fresh psychologist who was nowhere near being prepared for a great mind like his. Artemis sighed and sat down on the couch; for what seemed the thirtieth time he closely examined the room, absorbing every detail-through he already knew it all. The door opened and a girl with brown, bushy hair that fell past her shoulders stepped briskly into the room. She also examined the room and when she noticed Artemis standing and looking at her coldly, she merely smiled and stepped further into the room.

"Artemis Fowl," the girl said indifferently, " I've heard terrible things of you from the previous psychologists of this post. My name is Hermione Granger, not that it matters much to you, who expects me to be gone by the time this session is over."

"Miss Granger, now is not the time for a child like you to be playing teacher. I can assure you I have no sympathy for you at all. "

She chortled, "Well, you are a sorry person if I ever saw one. Take a seat, now. Then you can get this "play session" for little boys over with, I assume you mother is coming to pick you up? If she late, you can always wait in the lounge, I'm sure they will find something for you to draw with, if you ask politely."

Artemis was surprised, through he didn't show it, it wasn't very often he would meet someone who could even be near considered intelligent.

"Well, then. Has St. Bartleby's grown so desperate that they are hiring out children? Very well, we shall get this session over." He sat slowly and efficiently, as he did so he studied the Granger girl, trying to determine her character. Hermione had brown, intelligent eyes and was wearing a black pants, a black sweater with a stiff and white collared shirt with a gold and red tie. It looked like a uniform of some sort.

"Right then, name?' She asked.

"Master Artemis Fowl II," he replied coolly.

"Master? As far as I am concerned, I have never, nor will I ever serve you."

Just as Artemis was about to reply, the door burst open and a man hidden by a black cloak and mask yelled something in an unknown language, then a white light quickly flashed around the room, and he was gone. Not a minute later, the room caught fire. The door was locked, the floor was cement, and there were no windows. There was no escape.


	2. Leaky Cauldron

Disclaimer: As I said previously, I do not own Artemis Fowl or Hermione Granger. They belong to Eoin Colfer and J.K. Rowling

Immediately, Hermione whipped out her wand, or a stick in Artemis's view, and muttered underneath her breath, "_Aguamenti." _Nothing happened, and Artemis just stared her-wondering slightly if she was the one who needed the therapy sessions, not him. She then proceeded to practically run over to the door and say, "_Alohomora._" There was still no effect. Artemis, on the other hand, had reasoned that the best thing to do in the situation was ignore the lunatic and examine the room for any materials that may help in extinguishing the fire, as that was the only solution left. The fire was spreading rapidly, and Artemis hadn't quite finished his search for anything useful when Hermione told him to hold onto her arm. Of course, Artemis found the request illogical and continued his search. Exasperated, Hermione outstretched her arm with the 'stick' towards Artemis, whispered "_Accio,"_ in between coughing. A quite surprised Artemis flew across the room to Hermione, who grabbed his arm. Then they were gone, and within a few seconds, they were both in London, England at a pub that is known as the Leaky Cauldron.

As soon as Artemis's head cleared from that _transportation_ method, he turned to Hermione, looked at her pointedly, and said, "Do explain, Ms. Granger, why, or how if you will, we were transported from a room in Ireland to a ratty alley in what I suppose is England in front of a bar?" He continued, "Furthermore, why the fire was set in the beginning." Hermione was gaping at Artemis, " You can see it? The Leaky Cauldron, you see it? Muggles… aren't…supposed?" The boy stared at her coldly, "Your answer is not satisfactory, and could not be in any way considered an explanation. Also, 'muggle' is not word. Explain." Hermione shook herself and muttered to herself, "Can he be a wizard? I know he's had no training, so he's never gone to school. But he can see the Leaky Cauldron!" She finally looked up at Artemis, " I am a witch. You might be a wizard. The fire was set by a… by a… criminal, an enemy of mine. We got here by apparation. I'm sorry, but you'll have to come with me to see Professor Dumbledore. For now, why don't you get a butterbeer in there?"

"I don't drink."

Hermione sighed, " It's not alcoholic. Go!"

Confused, slightly curious as to the urgency of the situation, and slightly miffed at the prospect of having been partially forced to enter the dingy pub, Artemis obeyed and ordered a butterbeer from the bar tender, Tom. The butterbeer, Artemis found, was delicious. It was a warm, creamy, drink that instantly made you feel better, even if you weren't upset to begin with. After Artemis had finished his drink, he excused himself to the restroom, where he texted Butler, his bodyguard:

Butler, I am in London, England-

through I am not sure for how

much longer. Please fly over

immediately. ~AFII

Artemis wasn't positive what he was dealing with, but from he could tell so far, Butler would be needed, and so would Holly Short. He twisted the ring on his finger, realizing it had been over six months since he had communicated with the LEP (Lower Elements Protection) elf captain, and that they hadn't exactly parted on the best of terms. After a few moments he called Holly Short on the fairy communicator, which was the ring, and prepared to confront the wrath of the elf from being summoned to England, of all places. Artemis was sure the People didn't know of these wizards/witches, and even if they did, they needed to know of the war between the wizards that was sure to be coming. He heard a voice in his ear.

"Artemis? You had better have a good reason for calling me right now; I'm in the middle of a meeting with Mulch, who is being held in jail for the time being. He is suspected of stealing the head of the councils personal collection of gold."

"Holly, I was just taken from St. Bartleby's to England in less than thirty seconds by a person who claims she is a witch, and it appears I might be a wizard. Did you know of these magic users?"

Holly paused and then replied, " No, but is there any possibility it was an illusion and she convinced you of this?"  
"None at all, I was conscious the entire time and personally witnessed the events. Is there any way you come to the surface. I believe a war is going to break out. Soon. It will affect humans and the People alike."

"Let me talk to the commander."

**So that was chapter two. If you liked it, reviewing would be great. Or not. Even if you didn't like it, could you help me out? Or if you just too lazy, it would be appreciated if you just clicked the review button and pressed some completely random letter or number so I'll have some motive to continue writing this because it's actually, **gasps**being read!**


	3. A Fascinating Introduction

**Hey! Those people who did review/pressed a random button thanks so much!**

**And if you didn't review/ press a random button, thanks for reading anyway. Oh yeah, this chapter is dedicated to HiraHayami because apparently she likes this book/thing and I'm seriously happy about that… Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: The characters in this fanfiction so far only belong to Eoin Colfer and J.K. Rowling.**

In less than an hour, Captain Holly Short was shielding in the Leaky Cauldron. Through she believed Artemis when he told her about the wizards/witched because he was, well, Artemis, she realized the knowledge hadn't truly sunk in until she entered the Leaky Cauldron, with Artemis's permission. Apparently, Artemis and the girl were staying there for a week or so until a response from some Doubledoor professor arrived by _owl._ Owls! Really! It seemed like such an ancient and foreign technique to Holly that she was in disbelief.

Holly crept of the rickety stair towards the rooms for the Leaky Cauldron inn part. She almost laughed when she thought of Artemis's facial expression he learned he would be staying her of all places. Holly glanced quickly at the scrap of paper in her hand with Artemis's room number on it, found the room, and silently entered. Artemis was lying on the bed arguing with the mirror. The mirror chastised him, "Sonny, you're so pale! You should go outdoors more."

"My skin is fine. Now, leave me be."

"And your hair! Your clothes! It's not natural! You should be playing quidditch or some other game with the other children, instead of carrying a briefcase! In the morning, I will talk 'til you do as I say and comb your hair so it doesn't look like you dumped a gallon of grease on your head so you look like a sleek and slippery downtown kind of man. You _will_ do as I say tomorrow."

"Didn't I tell you to leave me alone? I am not natural. The clothes children wear today are ridiculous, my hair is fine the way it is. The children of my generation tend to be morons. No, I won't, there isn't much a mirror can do to change the way I do things anyway! Please, leave me alone!" Artemis finished exasperatedly. Holly couldn't help it; she burst into a stream of high-pitched laughter. The mirror and Artemis were not amused. Artemis sighed and told Holly all of the events that had happened since that afternoon. Upon her arrival, Artemis also told her that Butler was coming. To Holly, this was good news. . Butler's arrival would remind Artemis of the time he had nearly been killed because of a gone-bad-business-deal, and hopefully keep his actions…more ethical, and legal. The last thing she needed was Artemis's taking advantage of another…er… isolated civilization.

"So, Artemis, where is this teenaged witch of yours then?" Holly asked.

"Couple rooms over, why?" Artemis replied distractedly.

She grinned deviously, and began to back out of the room while speaking, "I think I might just go and have a word with her…" Before Artemis could discourage her, she was gone. Sighing heavily, he followed her down the hall and waited for the elf to choose what room to enter. After opening a stranger's room and apologizing a mile a minute several times, a disgruntled Holly and a smirking Artemis burst into Hermione's room. She was sitting cross-legged on her bed reading _Shmunak's Personal Defensive Spell Book. _Upon hearing the door slam open, she lifted her wand arm before she even had the time to glance up. When Hermione recognized Artemis, she lowered her wand slightly, but just slightly, and moved her arm so it was pointing directly at Holly, who, in turn raised her Neutrino3000. Not taking her eyes of Holly, Hermione asked in a quiet voice, "Fowl. Explain who that is, why it is here, and what it is. Begin…now." Artemis raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, letting Holly speak for herself.

"I am Captain Short, not an it. Artemis here contacted me. Lower your weapon, or I will shoot, and believe me- this baby has the capability to burn you till you resemble a piece of bacon."

'_Stupify!"_ Hermione whispered. "Captain Short, I apologize for your misfortune._ Obliviate!" _She then proceeded to point her wand at Artemis, thought "_Petrificus totalus!" _and watched as a jet of light shot out of her wand and Artemis's body stiffened. Then she walked over to the boy and punched him.

"You idiot! Some genius you are, I thought it would be obvious, but no. You cannot tell anybody about us. Anybody! Do you hear? " Hermione stopped for a breath, fell silent, and punched him again in the stomach.

"Impressive. I don't know who you are, or where I am, but I do know for you to have done that to him of all people, there must be something up."  
Holly's magic had healed her, since the spell Hermione had cast had made her unconscious, while Hermione had her back turned to the elf, she did not see blue sparks surrounding the short figure. Now Holly was standing directly behind the witch with a Neutrino3000 aimed at her. It was notched onto three, which would knock the victim

unconscious quickly. All Hermione could manage before she was shot and passing out was, "How are you awake?" After she fainted, Holly walked over to Artemis, muttered under her breath, "And he doesn't like lollipops," placed her hand on his shoulder, and murmured, "_Heal,"_ and waited until the boy could walk to ask him what had happened and why she was there, and to laugh. Still glaring at the elf for the lollipop statement. Artemis retold the story while wondering why she could not remember the happenings. He recalled Hermione whispering some words before Holly had collapsed. What were they? Oh yes, _stupify _and_ obliviate,_ After explaining, he fell silent and walked over to Hermione's unconscious figure and picked up the wand that had freed itself from her hand, and put inside his suite jacket. Artemis absorbed his surroundings, and noticing the spellbook lying opened on the bed. He began to read, and realized how magic in this system. It was manipulated through a stick, or a wand. Maybe it was a stick from a site such as Tara? He noticed a sign on the side table reading:

_Diagon Alley: Three up and two across; _

_tap three times with wand tip_

Diagon Alley, this must be a wizarding community, Artemis thought excitedly. He went downstairs, followed by a shielding Holly, to talk with Tom.

"Kind sir, could you assist me with the entrance of Diagon Alley?" Artemis asked the bartender politely. Tom just nodded, said nothing, and walked to the door leading out into the alleyway and pointed to the brick up above a trash can, three up to be exact, then two across from the first brick. Then Tom left, leaving Artemis in the alleyway. He tapped the stolen wand three times on the brick that Tom had pointed to. Artemis watched in awe, as the bricks seemed to move their position to make a large archway that led to a crowded street. He felt his breathe quickly leave him as he stepped into the village.


	4. Surrounding Magic

**Disclaimers: Yeah, yeah… you know the drill. Artemis Fowl and the rest of his posse belong to Eoin Colfer, and Hermione Granger and the rest of her posse belong to J.K. Rowling. **

**By the way, thanks to all the people who added this story onto his or her favorites or reviewed. You people are just amazing. And if you're reading this and you're not one of those people, you hold a high degree of awesome-ness yourself.**

Stepping through the archway felt like you were falling into a different universe. As Artemis entered he noted the way the people dressed in an old fashioned way in cloaks and occasionally a pointed witch's hat. The people were bustling around merrily, chatting with those who accompanied them, and uttering phrases of exclamation whenever that bumped into a friend of theirs in the crowd. There was a quidditch shop, which Artemis gathered was a wizard sport, a giant, white, marble building that said in carefully inscribed golden letters _Gringotts_, the bank. He saw an ice cream shop, a bookshop, and a clothing/uniform/robe store, _Madam Malkins,_ a pet store, and most importantly, a wand shop. The store was called _Ollivander's Wand Shop_. Artemis stopped in front of the store and told Holly to wait while he went in. Through slightly miffed, Holly agreed and watched as Artemis entered _Ollivander's._ Then she realized, "This is my chance, why should I do as he says? He did lock me up after all, what's he ever done for me?" and walked away briskly, looking behind her as if expecting to see Artemis glaring at her from behind. Now she felt different, as if she will be the one with power, she will be feared. "Just you wait, Fowl. Just wait, " she thought harshly.

Meanwhile, Artemis was criticizing the big room before him in his mind. It was dusty, and filled wall-to-wall with shelves that were crammed full of long, thin boxes. Artemis supposed they were the wands.

"M'boy, you seem a bit old for your first wand. Yet, here you are, examining my shop with distaste, in need of it. No matter, if anyone can find a wand for you, it is I, Mr. Ollivander. When you leave this shop you'll leave without a doubt, you will."  
Artemis turned around to find himself face to face with a mystic, elderly man with white hair and silver eyes. He was slightly surprised, though he didn't show it, at the man, mainly because this was one of the very few people he ever came across which he had no idea what to think of them. Mr. Ollivander was already busy bustling around on a ladder searching and sorting through the multitude of wand boxes.

"Name, m'boy?"

"Artemis Fowl the Second," Artemis said exhaustedly and sitting down what appeared to be the complete chair in the room. The other "chair" seemed to be crushed…. Presumably by weight?

"Ah, Master Fowl, I have been expecting you. I realize now that the wand I detect is stolen, not borrowed. What is your wand-arm?"

"I have ambidexterity," he responded distantly.

The shopkeeper looked at the boy curiously, waiting for an explanation. Artemis almost rolled his eyes.

"It means I have no dominant hand, both of them are fully capable." Mr. Ollivander nodded, murmured something that Artemis could not hear, and a moment later, a floating measuring tape came up from behind the boy. The measuring tape, literally, began to harass Artemis by measuring every imaginable part of him, including the width of his nose, the distance between his eyes, and length of every, individual finger. Mr. Ollivander didn't do anything to help him either; he just reached up and grabbed a box while looking directly at Artemis, who was glaring at the shopkeeper maliciously, with a twinkle in his eye. Finally, Mr. Ollivander snapped his fingers and the fearsome measuring tape floated over to the man and fell at a heap to his feet. Still laughing silently, Mr. Ollivander handed Artemis a wand that seemed to be a sort of an auburn color.

"As I've told most every customer that has ever and will ever enter this store, the wand chooses the wizard, not the other way around. Test it, to see if it will become the one."  
Instead of waving the wand around foolishly, Artemis pointed the wand at an empty vase sitting on a small table. He muttered, "_Aguamenti!" _and watched as the vase filled with water with fascination. He laid the wand on the same table, sat down on the solitary chair, and waited for Mr. Ollivander's judgment; who looked at Artemis, shook his head, then ventured back into the labyrinth of shelves and quickly came back with another box. He opened the box and handed a different wand to Artemis. The boy took the wand from Mr. Ollivander, aimed the wand at ratty cushion and whispered, _"Accio!"_

Hermione Granger was absolutely furious. That immature, smug, vain, matter-of-fact, idiotic, brilliant, weakling- that _boy_ must have taken it. He must of taken her wand. He wasn't in his room, and that petite, armed woman was nowhere to found either. Artemis could be anywhere by now, anywhere! Hermione was nearly in hysterics. In her mind she scolded herself, "Hermione Jane Granger! It is most unlike you to lose your head in these situations. Now, _think._ Where would you go if you were young Artemis Fowl?" Hermione calmed down and sat on her bed. As her mind separated from the world she noticed two things, one was her book. It was turned to a different page, one with the water spell. Second, the little sign on the side table that she had not noticed before. It read:  
_Diagon Alley: Three up and two across; _

_tap three times with wand tip_

The girl smiled, knowing exactly where she would go if she were young Artemis Fowl.

The narrow, smooth, blue-grey wand radiated a pale blue glow surrounded the boy. It was not unlike the computer glow that Artemis was so used to. The wand seemed to speak to Artemis, "Pay. And then leave." He raised his eyebrows. Does this inanimate object really expect him to obey it? Or did he finally lose his mind, like the other great genii? As he thought those exact words, a pain like he had never experienced before rocketed out through his body. Artemis' eyes widened and he fell to his knees, but he refused to scream. "You are _not _going mad, understand? I really did not wish to have done that, but it was necessary. While I may be an inanimate object, a connection between the most powerful wizards and their wand causes the wizard to unintentionally give a part of himself to the wand. And as I said, move. Now." The genius frowned, but followed the wands instructions. As he stepped out of the shop, he spotted the brown haired girl who had forced him to come with her. Idiot. Artemis chuckled. She had led him directly into her world when she had been trying, and failing, to make the world a secret. Next he noticed there were to teenage boys, about the same age as Hermione, marching directly next to her. They looked as if they were scanning the streets for something…or someone. Artemis smiled inwardly, and began to browse his mind's nearly endless supply of witty insult that he could throw at the threesome. Then the boy noticed that Holly was gone. The 'smile' disappeared from his face and he groaned. _Holly._ Where the blazes had the elf gone? She had promised to stay in place, and Holly never broke her word unless…she had been taken, or possessed by aliens, or decided to do so for the good of the Lower Elements. Artemis relaxed as he realized the most logical of the three was the first. Little did he know the fairy was shielding directing behind him, sneering at the boy with triumph, but he did know the trio had just found what they were looking for.

Holly strode into the wand shop carrying her own sack of magical essentials. "Mr. Ollivander, I'd like your assistance with acquiring a wand, please." The mystic man popped out from behind a shelf. He was not in the mood for chatting, so Mr. Ollivander simply summoned the tape measurer, pointed at the elf, and stood directly in front of her until the necessary measurements were made. He began his search for the wand, and after a couple minutes he pulled out a dark, dark black wand and handed it to Holly. She sniffed and remarked, "Took you long enough," and waved the wand purposely towards Mr. Ollivander. A jet of light flew from the tip of the wand. It hit the old man, who had begun to shake. Holly laughed manically and held her wand in that position until he was unconscious. Then she left the store shielding, and let the magic in her be aided by the magic from the wand. Together, they were ruthless and powerful. A flame lit in the air and she directed it to the wall of the store. One minute until…

Artemis walked over casually to meet the group and smiled his vampire smile. "Greetings, the day is lovely, is it not?" The only response the boy got from the boys was a significant amount of glaring. The girl, however, said sharply, "Fowl, give it back right this instant or there will be Hell to pay."  
Artemis smiled widely, "Pardon, I haven't the slightest notation of what you are talking about. Are you missing something? Perhaps you try to focus your anger elsewhere. I didn't take it, but that dark haired boy right there looks suspicious."

He was, of course, referring to Harry Potter, who promptly grabbed Artemis and pushed him up against the wand shop's wall. "Give it here," he snarled at Artemis. The genius ignored Harry and looked over to Hermione, "What exactly did you tell your two thugs? They seem quite upset, especially this goon." As he said this, none of the trio noticed Artemis slip his hand into his pocket. "Innocent until proven guilty, but everyone has the right to defend oneself," he added before aiming his wand at Harry. "Now, let me go and maybe there will be no trouble."

"Too late for that, Artemis." A voice called before Harry, the red-haired boy, or Hermione respond. The boy glanced up to see Holly flying above him. Something didn't seem right through…her eyes, they were red. Why were they red?

"Adios, criminal!" Holly called as she raced through the air, the outline of her figure growing fainter rapidly. No one, including Artemis, could process what had just happened before the wand shop exploded.

**Hey! Like a chapter or so ago, I asked if you people out there could review on this little story, good or bad, so I can work on it to make the few readers out there happy with it, so… and like earlier, if you are like me and just to lazy to actually review, could you just close your eyes and press a random button on the keyboard to let me know people are in fact reading this? Thanks, you people are awesome!**


	5. Whoot! Oh the Things an Explosion Can Do

**Hey, people! Sorry it has been a while on the update, and thanks for the reviews! XD **

**Again, every thing belongs to either Eoin Colfer or J.K. Rowling…**

"…_No one, including Artemis, could process what had just happened before the wand shop exploded." _

_Artemis_

There was nothing he could do. For the first time in God-knows-how-long Artemis could not plan or do anything in this situation. This enemy didn't use wits or brutal force. Artemis couldn't do a single thing. He didn't even try to take cover as the windows exploded and fire leaped out of the frames, as if it were a prisoner breaking free from jail. He was shocked and he felt empty. For once he was just the lost, ordinary little boy he had never been as a child. The boy crumpled on the street and lay unconscious.

_Hermione, Harry, and Ron_

Hermione, Harry, and Ron ran, like normal people…and they weren't the only ones. There was chaos in the streets of Diagon Alley; witches and wizards were running towards exits, screaming, and apparating. Soon, Diagon Alley was completely deserted. Not one thought crossed any wizard or witch's mind of Artemis Fowl.

_Holly Short_

The elven captain hovered uncertainly in the air, confused as to a) what she was doing there and b) where all the people in Diagon Alley had gone.

"Artemis!' thought Holly. She had forgotten all about him…surely he should be done getting his wand by now?

She flew to the once quaint shop only to find it in ruins and Artemis nowhere to be seen. Irritated and concerned at her findings, she flipped out her cell phone and dialed his number. She was positive he must have left with out her…inconsiderate git. Then she heard it, a solitary phone ringing in the street. Terrified now, Holly searched for the source of the noise…it was there! Holly dug and fumbled about in ruins and found Artemis. He was badly burnt and unconscious. Placing her hand above the Artemis she whispered, "Heal," and watched with hope as blue sparks danced up and down the boy. The burns seemed to be gone, but he was still unconscious… or was he de-No! It couldn't be. Holly heard a cracking noise and turned just in time to find a wand pointed directly at her head.

Hermione Granger was pointing her wand directly at Holly Shorts head… not because she cared whether the Fowl boy lived or died, rather because this creature was a threat to the wizard and witch people.

"Drop your weapon," Hermione commanded the elf fiercely. Holly did nothing but stare calmly back while slowly retrieving her Neutrino 3000 from her pocket. Hermione saw what she was doing and automatically muttered a spell that would knock Holly unconscious for a bit ("_Stupify!") _at the same precise moment Holly shot Neutrino (Level 2.) Both shots were squarely aimed and both shots hit their target.

"Bloody Hell, Harry!" muttered Ron. "What the bloody Hell are we supposed to do now?"

"I dunno…" Harry responded. "I guess we should get the lot of them to the Hospital Wing…"

"All of the lot? Even that git?" Ron nodded in the direction of the unconscious Artemis. Harry sighed then nodded. The two walked over to the bodies and placed one hand on each figure before apparating to Hogsmead. Just before they went, Harry thought aloud, "Of course something like this would happen to Hermione when she volunteers for the job that **nobody** wants. Wouldn't that be clue enough?

Artemis woke up in an incredibly white, sanitary, big hospital ward. It wasn't a regular hospital though; one could feel it in the air. A plump, strict looking woman bustled over and said, "Hello, dearie, you were too close to an explosion. You're going to be here for several days now." Artemis closed his eyes. The explosion…the explosion…the explosion…what explosion

"Madame, what happened and how long have I been here?" He croaked.

"Well, don't talk, dearie. You've been here for nine days and a psychopath put a muggle explosive in Ollivander's Wand Shop. Eat this." Artemis obeyed the woman. Ollivander's Wand Shop? Artemis thought, "_Oh!_ The explosion…that was set off by a psychopath…who had _red_ eyes? Holly! Where was Holly? Was she okay?" The boy thought like this for some odd five minutes before the truth dawned on him; he stopped chewing. " Holly. She was the psychopath…with the red eyes. Damn." He leaned back in his cot and did nothing for the next three hours.

In three hours, Hermione strode briskly into the Hospital Wing with a smirk. Now this could be the time for Fowl to pay. When she got to his cot, he was just lying there with his eyes open. She could tell he was thinking hard, but his face lacked the devious, smug expression that would cause one's confidence to drop quite suddenly. Hermione spoke, "Fowl, explain the explosion." He said nothing, but continued to stare at the ceiling. "Your creature, we have her. She is locked in one of the towers. Explain her."  
At this, Artemis looked directly at Hermione. "What she is does not concern you, but you cannot keep her locked up. Take me to her" Hermione looked at the boy, "And what are you to do if I say, 'no?' We already know what she is, I just asked you merely out of politeness. She is a monster among her kind." Artemis glared. "I'm afraid we shall have to agree to disagree. I only asked you out of mere politeness as well." The boy tried to stand up but nearly fell as he did. Hermione spoke as he straightened himself.

" 'We shall have to agree to disagree?' She blew up the wand shop! Nearly had you killed, she did. That thing also shot me with her gun!" He nodded thoughtfully.

"That was most unlike her, I must say. Also, the red eyes were suspicious."

"You mean to say her eyes aren't usually red?"  
"This is so." Artemis nodded again and began to walk towards the exit of the hospital ward. As he was on his way out, Madame Pomfrey spotted him and began to yell and hustle toward him, "Boy! I do insist you get back in bed this instant!" Artemis just sm

led his vampire smile and said quietly, "I believe I shall go anyway, thank you." Then he slipped out of the ward with Hermione hot on his heels. "Which way, may I ask?" He asked the girl. She smiled.

"I'm not telling you, you know. I told you know before."

He shrugged, "That was just the easy way. I figure since you said she was in a tower that she is probably to the north, east, west, or south, or in between. In any case, you are keeping her prisoner so you would put her in the most isolated part of the castle, which I figure is to the west due to the streams of people in the north, south, and east. So, I believe my destination lies…this way." The boy turned and began to walk to the west. Hermione gritted her teeth; he was right, of course. She sighed and turned to follow Fowl up the West Tower.

After about 20 minutes of climbing stairs, they finally reached the top of the staircase and a door. Artemis muttered the unlocking spell and they walked into a circular, dark room with no windows. Holly was at one of the walls repeatedly hitting it with a cinder block…she stopped instantly when she heard the door close.

"Holly," Artemis began to speak. "I hate to sound so blunt and moronic like this but…What the Hell were you thinking? Bombing Ollivander's." He looked at her coldly.

Holly turned. "Bombing Ollivander's? Is that what happened? Whoever did that must be…oh. You think I did it? I thought you'd know better," she returned. Hermione intervened, "We saw you do it."

"No, ya didn't. 'Cause I didn't." Both girls looked at Artemis, who stood still for several seconds before…"I believe Holly." The boy conjured up three goblets and passed them around. He then poured butterbeer in each one. "To Holly!" Only Holly followed suit. Hermione reluctantly took a sip from the drink while Holly gulped the drink down. Artemis pretended to drink from his and waited.


End file.
